villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Stanley Pines
|origin = Gravity Falls |occupation = Owner of the Mystery Shack Founder and owner of Stan Co. Enterprises Con artist Businessman Adventurer |skills = Manipulation Strength Boxing skills Intelligence Wit Brass knuckles Baseball bat Smoke bombs |hobby = Conning people out of money. Counterfeiting money. Watching television. Boxing. Fishing. Running the Mystery Shack. Inventing and capturing new attractions. Vandalizing other tourist attractions. Looking for treasure. |goals = Save his brother Stanford. Run the Mystery Shack. Find all three journals. Make as much money as possible. Protect Dipper and Mabel. Defeat Gideon Gleeful. Defeat Bill Cipher. |crimes = |type of villain = On & Off Con Artist}} Stanley "Stan" Pines, also known by his stolen identity Stanford Pines or his nickname Grunkle Stan, is the tritagonist of the Disney animated television series Gravity Falls. He is Dipper and Mabel Pines' great uncle, Soos Ramirez and Wendy Corduroy's boss, Gideon Gleeful's business rival, and owner/proprietor of the Mystery Shack tourist attraction in Gravity Falls, Oregon. Despite being one of the series protagonists, he has been depicted as anti-heroic and even outright criminally villainous. He was voiced by the series' creator , who also voiced Bill Cipher, Fiddleford McGucket, Dippy Fresh, and the gnomes in the same show. As a child, he was voiced by Stuart Allan Bertman in the episode "Dreamscapers" and by Declan J. Krogman in the episode "A Tale of Two Stans". When his voice was altered into a female voice, he was voiced by Grey DeLisle, who also voiced Azula in Avatar: The Last Airbender, Vicky in The Fairy OddParents, and Mandy in The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy. When impersonating his brother Ford, he was voiced by Ford's voice actor J. K. Simmons, who also played Kai the Collector in Kung Fu Panda 3, Cave Johnson in Portal 2, and J. Jonah Jameson in the Sam Rami Spider-Man trilogy. Personality Stanley Pines is very mischievous and tricky, and is a skilled con man and manipulator. He enjoys scamming and tricking people, as well as pulling pranks, telling jokes, throwing insults, and plotting money-making schemes. He enjoys being sleazy and crafty, and expresses a minute amount of sadism when scaring, tricking, hurting, or stealing from people. Due to his past living in poverty, he is very tight with money, and can be extremely greedy and selfish to the point of criminal activity to ensure he gets money, even once stating that his goal in life is to "possess riches". Stan also possesses a short temper. Though he is willing to trick, con, and insult others, he is easily offended and angered when someone does any of those things to him, seeing it as a blow to his pride, and will go out of his way for revenge. When he is enraged, he becomes violent, attacking the subject of his rage with ferocity. Despite this, Stan is shown to be very loyal and protective. Though he hates to admit his softer side and prefers to hide it under his guise as a greedy curmudgeon, he is genuinely honest with those he cares about and is fiercely loyal and protective of close friends and family. He will even drop his crusty and crude demeanor for certain people, becoming playful and goofy. History Early life Stanley Pines was born on June 15, sometime in the late 1940s to early 1950s, to his father Filbrick Pines and his mother Caryn Pines, fifteen minutes after his twin brother Stanford, in Glass Shard Beach, New Jersey. Stanley and Stanford were very close growing up, with Stanley being the brawn of the pair and Stanford serving as the brains. The two would often spend their time exploring the beaches and locations around their home and dreaming of adventure out at the sea. Both boys were frequently bullied, resulting in their father enrolling them in boxing lessons to toughen them up. They later became the elder brothers to a third brother, Shermie Pines. In his teenage years, Stanley aided Stanford in the construction of their own boat, the Stan 'o war, and dated a girl named Carla "Hotpants" McCorkle. However, Stanford's intellect attracted the interest of West Coast Tech College on the other side of the country, and Carla left Stan for a hippie musician named Thistle Downe, causing Stan to steal Downe's van and drive it into a ravine as revenge. Upset that Stanford would be leaving him and all of their aspersions for adventure behind, Stanley took his frustration out on Ford's infinite motion machine, accidentally damaging it and causing it to malfunction, ruining Ford's chances with the college. Stanford blamed Stanley for intentionally ruining his project. Filbrick overheard the commotion and, enraged that Stanley cost Ford and the family the chance of a lifetime and the potential money included, threw Stanley out of the home and disowned him, leading to Stanley having to live his life on his own, swearing he would one day be rich beyond anything his parents could ever dream of. Stanley tried entering the occupation of a salesman, becoming the founder, owner, and single-man crew of San Co. Enterprises, which specialized in selling faulty appliances and tools such as pitchforks, vacuum cleaners, towels, and bandages. His poor business practices led to him and his company being banned in New Jersey and Pennsylvania. Desperate for money and trying to expand his company, Stan attempted a heist in Colombia that failed, causing him to be imprisoned. Even after his release, Stan continued to attempt his con artistry in many other states and countries, resulting in him being banned in 32 states and imprisoned in a total of three countries. He later met and became engaged to a woman named Marilyn, though the two divorced after only six hours of marriage. Stan felt as though he had hit rock bottom until one day when he received a postcard from his brother Ford in a town called Gravity Falls, Oregon that requested his presence. Stan traveled to his brother's home to find him a nervous wreck. Ford had recently constructed a Universe Portal to travel to different dimensions, but had learned of Bill Cipher attempting to use the portal to bring his horrors to their world. Ford gave Stan one of the Journals that contained instructions on how to operate the portal and requested that he take the Journal as far away as possible. Stanley, however, was enraged that his brother was trying to get rid of him again, and a fight broke out between the two. In the commotion, Stanley was thrown into a piece of scalding machinery, burning a symbol onto his back and activating the portal. Stanley accidentally pushed Ford into the portal, causing him to be lost to another dimension before the portal broke down. Stanley was wracked with guilt and tried to bring Ford back, but could not without the other two journals. Stanley squatted in Ford's house, trying to figure out what to do next. One day when Stanley went out shopping, the locals confused him for Ford and asked to see what mysterious inventions were in his house, offering money for entry. Stanley agreed to open the house for tours. When interest in the various inventions began to wear off, Stanley included fake paranormal and cryptozoological attractions in the house. Stanley eventually transformed the house into a tourist trap named the Murder Hut, later renaming it the Mystery Shack. He hid all evidence of Ford living there and hid the secret entrance to the laboratory behind a vending machine. In order to legally stay in the house, Stan faked his own death via car accident and stole Stanford's name and identity, payed of the mortgage, and bought and stole items to use as attractions in the Mystery Shack. Edwin Durland was hired as a handyman, but was fired and the job was given to then twelve-year-old Soos Ramirez. Stan also formed a rivalry with other tourist traps in the state, especially Gideon "Li'l Gideon" Gleeful's Tent of Telepathy, and began an annual tradition of vandalizing the other sites. Stan also was informed that his little brother Shermie had become a grandfather, and that in June 2012, his great-niece Mabel Pines and his great-nephew Dipper Pines would be coming to stay for the summer. Season One In "The Legend of the Gobblewonker," Grunkle Stan wants to take Dipper and Mabel to the Lake Gravity Falls to bond with them, and he states that the guys from the lodge won't go with Stan because they don't "like or trust him". Though he reveals in a way that he does love Dipper and Mabel, since he does make them fishing hats, meaning that he does want to spend time with them for once. Dipper and Mabel try to get away from Stan's fishing idea by going with Soos to catch the Gobblewonker so they can get a Grand in a photo contest. Stan gets upset that Dipper and Mabel would rather go on a monster hunt than go fishing with him, so he tries to find his own fishing buddies around the lake. This doesn't turn out right for Stan, since everyone just thinks of his jokes as annoying or creepy. Later when Dipper, Mabel, and Soos return from their voyage, Dipper and Mabel asks if they can bond with Stan, feeling bad that they left him earlier. Stan accepts their request, and they all end up having quality family time Stan has been waiting for. After the twins and Soos discovers several wax figures in an abandoned room in "Headhunters," Stan tells them that he used to run the Gravity Falls Wax Museum, until he forgot all about it. Mabel uses some old wax to make a wax figure of Grunkle Stan, which he then shows to the town. When Stan's promised free pizza is revealed to be a lie, the crowd goes on a rampage. Later that night, Wax Stan is murdered and his head is gone. While Dipper and Mabel try to figure out the murderer, Stan prepares a funeral. After failing to find out the culprit, the twins, Soos, the wax figures, and Stan hold the funeral. Stan tearfully leaves, and Soos follows him. It is revealed that the murderers are the wax figures themselves, who wanted revenge on Stan for forgetting about them for 10 years. Mabel and Dipper defeat them, even though they destroyed Stan's parlor. In "The Hand That Rocks the Mabel," when the twins and Soos see a commercial for the psychic 'Lil Gideon, Stan tells them that he is his arch enemy and has been nothing but trouble for him since he arrived in Gravity Falls. He also says they're not allowed to see Gideon's show, but Dipper and Mabel find a loophole and go anyway. Later, Stan learns that Mabel and Gideon are dating, and disapproves. He goes to talk to Gideon's dad, Bud Gleeful, about it, but he changes his mind when Bud says that they can pool their profits. Stan even tells Mabel she has to marry Gideon. After Mabel breaks Gideon's mystic amulet, Gideon forces his dad to call off the deal. Stan then steals a clown painting out of spite. In "The Inconveniencing," Stan falls in love with a classic romance film, The Duchess Approves, and becomes glued to the television as he watches it. When Grunkle Stan takes the twins to Greasy's Diner in "Dipper vs. Manliness," Mabel learns that he has a crush on waitress Lazy Susan and tries to improve his appearance and behavior in order to appeal to his love. After nothing works, Mabel decides that she should present her uncle to Susan as is, and is successful. However, Susan's incessant phone calls make Stan regret ever expressing feeling for her. He has a party at the Mystery Shack in "Double Dipper" to attract a younger audience for the Mystery Shack. It is revealed that Grunkle Stan despises Pioneer Day in "Irrational Treasure," and he later gets trapped in a wooden stock for yelling at Steve, a mechanic. While Stan is locked up, Gideon throws tomatoes at his eyes, and he gets taunted by Pacifica Northwest. In "The Time Traveler's Pig," Grunkle Stan opens up the Mystery Fair to earn more cash, and rigged the Dunk Tank by making the target connected to the seat very stiff, causing Stan to not fall no matter how hard the people threw. When Dipper and Mabel time travel, the twins pass the Mystery Shack from which a younger Stan briefly emerges. Later, one of the members of the Time Paradox Avoidance Enforcement Squadron fires his blaster at the target, which causes Stan to fall off the seat and into the water, satisfying the crowd of people. In "Fight Fighters," Stan is seen hanging out with Soos and the twins for a while before Robbie challenges Dipper to a fight, which Stan encourages. Later, Mabel learns that Stan is afraid of heights, despite his attempts to cover it up, and tricks him into letting her help him overcome his fear. When he and Mabel are attacked by Rumble McSkirmish, who is pursuing Robbie Valentino at the time, at the water tower, he is so relieved to have survived that he no longer fears high altitudes. In "Little Dipper," a man is at Stan's door when Dipper, Mabel, and him were watching TV, he answers the door and thinks that the tax collector is here for him, so he runs and gets a bag of full of cash behind the painting that he stole from a restaurant (Mystery Shack Mystery) and starts looking for a trap door on the stones on the wall. Soon learning that it wasn't them and that they are the "Winninghouse Coupon Savers Contest" and that they are there to give him $10,000,000, since his dream was to "possess money" had finally come true, so he signs. Gideon comes out saying that he just signed the Mystery Shack to him, but on the paper, he signs "SUCK A LEMON LITTLE MAN" instead. Throughout the episode, Gideon tries taking the Mystery Shack away from Stan but ultimately fails. So, when Gideon has shrunken Mabel and Dipper and has them in his possession he calls Stan saying that he has them and that he has to give up the Mystery Shack in order to get them back but Stan doesn't believe him so Gideon says that he would text Stan a photo of them, but Stan thinks Gideon isn't even speaking English and ends up hanging up the phone. Though Gideon goes to the Shack to shrink Stan and take over the Shack, before Stan and Soos are setting up the mirror maze that is supposedly gonna bring him lots of cash, and that was Soos's idea that Stan is taking credit for. Once Gideon gets into the Mystery Shack he finds Stan, but since Stan is in the maze Gideon can't find him but soon breaks every single mirror he sees and finds him. He corners Stan and tries to zap him, but meanwhile tiny Mabel and Dipper start tickling him and Stan says that he is a good enemy that maybe their rivalry has gone too far, so he "rolls" Gideon out of the shack. In "Summerween," Grunkle Stan steals items from the Summerween Superstore by using his Smoke Bomb, and tells the twins that the townspeople love Halloween so much they celebrate it twice a year. Later a group of kids who are trick-or-treating rings the doorbell of the Mystery Shack, and Stan comes to the door with a skeleton mask. This scares the kids, who ran away, but two kids remained. Stan asks them why they weren't scared, and the kids reply they've been watching horror movies since they were two years old. For the rest of the episode, Stan tries to scare the two kids. He first pulls out "guts" from his stomach, but the kids weren't scared because the guts were just sausages. Then Stan had a pig come out of his stomach, but it was just tucked under his shirt the whole time. Stan feels shameful because he used to scare every children in the previous Summerweens, so he took a shower to wash off the shame. The two kids, who wanted candy from Stan, walked inside the Mystery Shack to find him. They finally get scared and runs away after they saw Stan naked, satisfying Stan. When the twins come home from trick-or-treating, they were disappointed they couldn't eat any of the candy they collected (they all fell into a river). Stan shows them two big bags of candy he got, and the family, along with Soos, Wendy, Candy Chiu and Grenda, watch a horror movie at the Mystery Shack for the remainder of the night. In "Boss Mabel," Stan's relentless attempts at making money and poor treatment of his employees get on Mabel's nerves, and she decides to confront him about it. So, the two bet that whoever makes more money in three days' time; Stan on vacation or Mabel running the Shack—is in charge for the rest of the summer. After heading out, Stan lands a spot competing on the game show Cash Wheel, and, despite doing very well at first, ends up losing all $300 thousand dollars he earns after failing to correctly guess the final puzzle. Consequently, Stan offers Mabel the chance to be the new boss in accordance with their bet, but she declines, although she still makes him perform the apology dance he promised to do if he lost the bet. In "Bottomless Pit!," Grunkle Stan has his first major encounter with the supernatural side of Gravity Falls as he, Soos, and the twins fall down a bottomless pit and tell stories to pass the time. In Dipper's tale, Stan makes fun of Dipper's frequently cracking voice and develops an obnoxious, female voice after his nephew dumps a voice-altering formula in his coffee. In his own tale, Stan wins a major football game with the help of his robotic sidekick, thereby teaching a group of football players a lesson and winning a gigantic trophy. In Mabel's story, Mabel observes his excessive lying habit and grows more and more annoyed by it to the point of forcing him to be honest, via a set of Truth Telling Teeth. Stan's truthfulness is unfiltered, however, and gets on the twins' nerves, and Mabel finally decides to remove the teeth from her uncle's mouth after he almost gets himself arrested. As the group nears the end of the pit, they simply come out the top, though Stan falls back in shortly afterwards. On the hottest day of the year, Stan, Dipper, Mabel, and Soos go to the town pool to cool off. When Stan tries to get his ideal lawn chair, he is horrified when he finds that Gideon has taken it from him. As he tries to reclaim his seat, he is put into pool jail for roughhousing, and Gideon foils his other attempts. At night, Stan decides to go to the pool extremely early to get the chair before Gideon shows up, but is enraged upon finding out that his young foe yet again anticipated and ruined his plan ahead of time, at this instance by gluing him to the pool chair. When Dipper and Mabel are fighting over a new room they found in the shack, Stan takes the key and tells them that whoever sucks up to him the most will get the room. He makes them run around and do chores and make things for him, all the while rewarding them 'suck-up points'. Eventually though, after Dipper and Mabel switch bodies, he catches Dipper (Mabel) spying on the sleepover and thinks that Dipper is at 'that creepy age where you spy on girls' and drags Mabel over to a room where he tells her all about puberty. When she tries to sabotage Dipper by calling Stan a stupid old jerk, he decides that Dipper would get the room and gives Dipper (Mabel) the key and sends her out. In "Boyz Crazy," Stan listens to Dipper talk about how Robbie got Wendy to go on the date with him and relates it to something that happened to him and his old sweetheart Carla "Hotpants" McCorkle. He helps Dipper uncover a hidden message in the song, and drives Dipper to Lookout Point to help him tell Wendy about it. When Wendy breaks up with Robbie, he calls it "a victory for every man who is either too weak or fat to play an instrument." After Wendy gets mad at Dipper for asking her to go bowling, Stan tells Dipper that he could always just go bowling with him, and that he was trying to do the right thing even if he destroyed a relationship. External links *Heroes Wiki, select content copied with permission. Navigation Category:Gravity Falls Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Comic Book Villains Category:Book Villains Category:Anti-Villain Category:Grey Zone Category:On & Off Category:Rivals Category:Con Artists Category:Criminals Category:Forgers Category:Thief Category:Saboteurs Category:Leader Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Abusers Category:Greedy Category:Protagonists Category:Protective Category:Guardians Category:Affably Evil Category:Related to Hero Category:Siblings Category:In Love Category:Hero's Lover Category:Master of Hero Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Businessmen Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Vandals Category:Liars Category:Master Manipulator Category:Male Category:Elderly Category:Mastermind Category:Tragic Category:Extravagant Category:Extortionists Category:Karma Houdini Category:Embezzlers Category:Homicidal Category:Murderer Category:Kidnapper Category:Gaolers Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Vengeful Category:Spouses Category:Suicidal Category:Wrathful Category:Obsessed Category:Hypocrites Category:Fighters Category:Wealthy Category:Opportunists Category:Disciplinarians Category:Necessary Evil Category:Traitor Category:Egotist Category:Arrogant Category:Mischievous Category:Insecure Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Cheater Category:Graverobbers Category:Charismatic Category:Redeemed